This invention relates to a printing apparatus for printing an image on a selected surface.
It is often desirable to form color images on a large vertical surface such as a wall. For example, people enjoy decorating the walls of their homes by applying stenciling or creating murals either by painting the murals or applying wallpaper murals. Even though most people would like to create their own stencil or mural, they do not usually have the ability to draw detailed objects, characters, scenes, and the like. People enjoy stenciling and murals but have to choose from stencils and murals that have been created by someone else. It would be much more enjoyable and satisfying if one could design their own stencil or create their own mural. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a marking or printing apparatus capable of forming images on a large vertical surface such as a wall.
In other instances businesses such a grocery or general merchandise retailers have the need to print images on a large vertical surface. These retailers often paint advertisements on their windows. The advertisements usually change on a weekly basis, and are hand painted by someone who possesses the artistic ability. The process because it is done by hand is very time consuming and expensive due to the high labor content involved in the operation.
A device named the xe2x80x9cMagic Vertical Printerxe2x80x9d is disclosed at a web-site http://www.simmagic.com/magic. The xe2x80x9cMagic Vertical Printerxe2x80x9d runs on a vertical frame and prints via an inkjet print head onto flat objects mounted on a vertical xe2x80x9cBase Platexe2x80x9d. The printer head moves left-right and up-down. It is not intended to print directly onto a wall or window, and will not print around a corner.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 6,295,737, issued Oct. 2, 2001, discloses printing apparatus for printing an image on a selected surface. The printing apparatus comprises a print head for printing the image, one support for the print head that allows the print head to translate horizontally left and right, another support for the print head that allows the print head to translate vertically up and down, and another support for the print head that allows the print head to swing in a plurality of curves. The printing apparatus is limited to printing on a small object such as a bust or figurine.
Printing apparatus for printing an image on a selected surface comprising:
a print head for printing the image;
respective supports for said print head that allow said print head to translate left and right along an x-axis and to translate up and down along a y-axis perpendicular to the x-axis to move said print head over the selected surface; and
respective supports for said print head that allow said print head to translate forward and rearward along a z-axis perpendicular to the x- and y-axes and to swing in a plurality of curves from the z-axis in order to adjust said print head for surface variations on the selected surface.